leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica Taylor
Kathleen McInerney, professionally known as Veronica Taylor, is an American voice actress who worked on the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime by 4Kids Entertainment. Biography Taylor began acting in school plays when she was five years old. Wanting to take her acting skills further, she went to The Catholic University of America, where she participated in plays and acting workshops and continued to build on her acting skills at Brandeis University. She has also trained in voice acting and singing. Her first anime job came when her acting coach recommended her to the director. With reference to the interview with Veronica Taylor on YouTube, she appears to be embarrassed to voice Ash in public or in front of the camera, by covering her mouth when doing Ash's voice. She also revealed that she had to deepen her voice and do warm-ups and cool-downs in the process of voicing Ash in 4Kids. She can also be heard narrating audiobooks for authors like Judy Blume, Mary Kay Andrews, Danielle Steel and Wendy Mass. Taylor, as well as Maddie Blaustein, Rachael Lillis, Jim Malone, and Norman Grossfeld, among others, did a commentary for Pokémon 4Ever. During this, Veronica revealed that she was embarrassed to do the voice of a male character, yet delighted to be a part of such a successful show. Pokémon roles Taylor voiced two of the , and , and various other roles until the end of the eighth season, when and TAJ Productions took over the dubbing and distribution of the anime. Her main roles were taken over by Sarah Natochenny (Ash and Delia) and Michele Knotz (May). She has not returned to provide voices in the anime since. Anime Humans Major * Ash Ketchum (EP001-AG145, M01-M08, A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Mewtwo Returns) * Delia Ketchum (EP001-AG133) * (AG001-AG145, M06-M08) * Hun Minor * (EP005) * Gary's cheerleaders * Erika's assistants * Towa * Sophia * Queen of the Mirage Kingdom * * (AG086) Pokémon * * Musical appearances * Under the Mistletoe * It Takes Two * I'm Giving Santa a Pikachu for Christmas * * Must Be Santa * Christmas Medley Video games * Pokémon Puzzle League - Ash Ketchum Other non-Pokémon roles * Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun ( ) * Nico Robin, Bellemere, Young (4Kids dub of ) * Botan ( ) * Yukino Miyazawa ( ) * Amy ( ) * Abby, Pexticide ( ) * Alice Elliot ( ) * Princess Diaspro ( ) (4kids version) * ( & ) * Clawdia ( ) * Emeraldas ( ) * Himeko Himejima ( ) * Looma, Diaspro (Winx Club: Video Game) (Season 1) * Sheep ( ) * Sputnik, GamGam, various characters ( ) * Narue Nanase ( ) * Kisara, Kenta ( ) * Ms. Dorothy ( ) * Carly Carmine, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Martha ( ) * Silica ( ) * Max Taylor, Mrs. Taylor ( ) * Galaxina ( ) * Jody Summer ( ) * Ms. Rosbe ( ) * Fubuki ( ) * Tori ( ) * Jimmy/Hikaru (uncredited) ( ) * Cosmos ( , ) * Lupay ( ) * Alice Elliot ( ) * Leo Kliesen ( ) * Freya, Jayle, and Aelia ( ) * Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (Viz Media dub of & ) * Lyre ( ) * Mixie Bot (Fizzy's Lunch Lab) * Romona (Chuck Vanderchuck's Something Something Explosion) * The Spy from Apartment 8-I ( ) * Flight Attendant, various characters ( ) * Brianne de Chateau/Ribrianne ( ) * Berryblue ( ) * Akari ( ) * Micaiah ( ) * Mimi Hetada ( ) Trivia * She is one of the few 4Kids voice actors that did not leave the series before TPCi's takeover to leave the series permanently. * Veronica Taylor was interviewed in the special 10th anniversary issue of Beckett Pokémon Unofficial Collector. * Taylor's favorite Pokémon are and . * On the DVD, Veronica Taylor stated that after recording her lines as Ash for the pilot, she was fired, saying that 4Kids wanted to hire a child instead. The idea was apparently rejected, since Veronica was rehired as Ash. * 's voice is the unique combination of Veronica's voice and her daughter's voice. * In 2011, both she and Wayne Grayson would work together on Chuck Vanderchuck's Something Something Explosion exclusively for PBS Kids Go!. Grayson voices Chuck while Taylor voices Romona. Three years later, they would collaborate again. This time, it was Astroblast for Sprout and NBC. Taylor voices Sputnik while Grayson voices Comet. External links * Official website * Facebook * Twitter Taylor, Veronica de:Veronica Taylor it:Veronica Taylor